Beastly: The BTR Remake
by BTRusherSwiftWW
Summary: Beastly the movie but the BTR remake of it! First KendallxCamille, LoganxNoOne, JamesxNoOne and CarlosxStephanie . Then the ships will change except one ;  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

''_**Authoress Notes''**_

_**Title: Beastly: The BTR Remake **_

_**Hey guys! Like I said I would make movie–remakes with BTR in it….So here it is! The first one is from the movie Beastly and yeah..I thought it was a cool movie :D Also I changed a couple of sentences they're saying in the movie cuz otherwise I would write too lonnnggg. But first it's KendallxCamille LoganxNoOne, JamesxNoOne and CarlosxStephanie. Later three ships change ( Giving you already a clue I'm a extremely KendallxJo shipper haha )**_

_**Disclaimer: Blablabla.**_

_**Chapter one: I'm the amazing Kendall Knight. **_

_**Kendall P.O.V**_

''I'm awesome, I'm rich, I'm the hunk of the class, I'm the amazing Kendall Knight. Right now I'm training showing off my abs in my amazing house. Yeah I'm the handsomest guy on this planet.'' I thought while looking at the beautiful city-view.

_**Couple of hours later – **_

School starts..That sucks. Oh well I'm trying to be the head of the Green Committee I think I will be good at it. Wait I KNOW I will be an amazing head of that. Cuz yeah..I'm Kendall Knight, right?

''And the next candidate for Buckston High School Green Commitee President is Kendall Knight!'' Someone said while I snapped out of my thought. Well looks I'm up. I stood up looked around while everyone ooh-ed and clapped. Yeah did I already say I'm amazing?

''Hi folks, you are agressivly, un-attracted person. Hatch your face, face it! Especially you Tyler!'' I said while giving him one of my one-million dollar smiles while he began to tear up and everyone laughed. God, I'm good.

''Or did you only miss the beauty-call? Anyone should rest and embrace they suck. Beautiful people get it better. That's just the way it is!'' I said again while everyone smiled. My friends gave me the thumbs up while my girlfriend, Camille, blowed me a kiss. Well I think I should go further with my beautiful-speech.

''So…. So? What is this gotta do with Green Committee president? Not much except, you'll never will have anything to do with green. Sorry Biology-teacher, I only want my transfer! And now you should ask yourself why you're voting for me. Just because I'm the rich, popular, good-looking guy with a famous music dad..? And the answer is….HELL YEAH!'' I said while ending my speech. Everyone stood up and clapped even Tyler! Suddenly a woman stood up with dark clothes and was..ugly. She gave me an glare , stood up and left the room. Hmm.. If I met her when it would be night I will call the cops.

_**~ Couple of minutes later ~**_

''Dude you were great out there!'' One of my best friends Carlos said while patting my back. I don't really have much friends cause most of the people are only looking up to me. But my best friends: Carlos, James and Logan are special to me. The only friends I will ever have in my whole life. Sometimes being a natural beauty sucks. I looked at Carlos and nodded while giving him a pat on the back.

''I calculated it and I think you have 95% of all the votes!'' Logan said while putting his calculator in his pocket. He's such an nerd but I'm the closest to him, he was the first guy I ever became friends with. Knew him since I was 2 years old. Now we are 18 and in our Senior year.

''Yeah you know since you got my beauty-tips you even became hotter than me! I still don't like It BUT cause I'm your best friend I approve it. And since you're in a relationship with Camille, all the girls are drooling over me.'' James said while doing his hair-flip. It's true he's the second hottest guy in the school, every girl loves him. After me, of course. Logan cringed when he heard the name Camille..Hmm.. What's up with him today?

''You're speech killed it Log-uuh Kendizzle'' Camille said while planting a kiss in my neck. Did she almost say Logan..? I immediately looked at Logan who was busy writing a message on his Blackberry Bold-Touch. Hmm…Suspicous?.. Then I looked at Carlos who was holding hands with his new girlfriend Stephanie. Stephanie was super hot but always there for Carlos. So I never hit on her.

''Hey did you guys saw that girl in black..Yuck she was ugly and very scary!'' I said while they all nodded yes.

''Well she's new here, but wow her parents made an big time mistake!'' James said while only we laughed. James and I have this abnormal-disrespect kind of humor sometimes. Logan was still busy on his BB, Camille and I were holding-hands while she was talking through the phone with this girl: Jo or something, Stephanie and Carlos were cuddling and whispering while James was showing off his wash-board abs.

We walked further til I saw something very…interesting in the hall-way.

''What-the…'' I said while anger boiled up in me. There were posters of me, Kendall Knight with mustaches on. Someone drawed on my freaking posters! I immediately looked around to see who did that and who did I saw? Yes, the girl in black with an pencil. Just my luck.

''Maybe you should change your imagination of beauty and care about others someday.'' She said while I walked up to her.

''Or be crank like the rest of your face.'' I said.

''Or find the girl who ruined your posters and tell her you hate her. Like that girl there.'' She said while pointing to a girl with an blonde pony-tail, college jacket, skinny jeans and converse-shoes. The girl didn't look bad.. How did I never notice her..? Ooh well. She looked shocked when pointed at her.

''But I think we're all hoping that the privacy of the voting-boot will not get invaded by crazy Knight fans. Looks are very important to you, huh. '' Miss. Ugly said while glaring at me.

''They're important to everyone. Except you, clearly.'' I said while giving her an daring-look she just faked-smiled and walked away.. Weird!

Then I walked up to the random pretty girl, who still I don't know the name of.

''I really appreciate it that you ruined my amazingly great posters with an pencil. You should get a price for your art-talent!.. But if you want impress you should-'' I said but couldn't say everything I wanted cause she already talked.

''Actually I don't want a prize , I don't know the girl in black, only her name: Lucy and I never drew on your posters with an pencil. It was all Kendra. Good luck with your transfer, I just want to go to Machu Pichu with the money I saved from the scholar-ship. Also it's nice to finally meet you after 3 years sitting behind you in class and being best-friend with your girlfriend..'' She said while looking into my eyes. Green met Brown.. Those beautiful brown-eyes.. Uhh ooh wait no! She's not beautiful , I have a girlfriend who also has brown-eyes!

''The name's Kendall. Kendall Knight.'' I said while flashing her a smile.

''Jo.. Jo Taylor.'' She said while blushing and walking away.. I leaned to the lockers and saw her figure perfectly disappearing. For another two minutes I only saw her on my mind 'til my friend Carlos tackled me..

''Dude we are gonna get late for class! Come on!'' Logan said while he ran towards the Math class. I smiled to myself, looked behind me to see that Jo in the end of the hallway stepped in her classroom and began to run along with James and Carlos to Maths.. This is gonna be a long day at school..

_**Hope y'all liked the 1**__**st**__** chapter mwhuaha :D I did like it but it may contain a lot of grammar/spell mistakes. Sorry for that xd **_

_**Xoxo BTRusherSwiftWW**_


	2. do update this one not my other stories

OMG IM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANY OF MY STORIES FOR MORE THAN A YEAR… OMG IM SOO SORRYY REALLY! But i had it so busy and well lots of of things happened to my family and stuff so i was totally distracted from fanfiction or anything. Allright you will probably hate me by now but there is no sequel coming for Big Time : Can't live without you … That's because I don't have inspiration for anymore since like last year.. Also I stop with my other story FInding You Again. Yeah I know you hate me but I just read it all over again and saw how well.. the plot is not turning out tob e good beause of what mistakes in previous chapters..And like I said I have no inspiration for it or any Jendall stories. Maybe I'm coming back for the Big Time Rush Archive again for new stories but only if Jo is coming back. So I end Finding You Again. Really sorry! For my other story Beastly: The BTR Remake , I am actually planning to continue with it. I seriously have no idea how I'm gonna do it because of my writers block and school starting in one week again but I'm trying! So don't give up on that one yet haha. Too make it all clear if you didn't get any of the sh*t I wrote here above ( whoopps for the bad word.. ) I am not writing a sequel for Big Time Missing: Can't Live Without You, not gonna continue with FInding You Again BUT I am gonna try to find time for my other story Beastly: The BTR Remake. Why im actually chosing for the last one to continue? The last one is based on a movie so I don't have to come up with anythin for another chapter. It makes it easier for me during my writers block. I am really sorry for all of you who maybe waited for a new chapter or something but seriously: I don't have much time or anything and I lost my inspiration for writing also.. Please don't hate me .. Can't ddo anything about it. Also I'm not letting someone else continue the other two stories. Simply because it are mine, and yes i know I sound selfish but I just don't want to. Hope you all could forgive me for this lack of updating and then just stopping suddenly with the stories. Love you all and I totally appreciate the support you gave me.

Xoxo BTRusherSwiftWW

P.S I think I'm gonna change my username too …*gulp*…swaggiee


End file.
